Site Update April 26th 2013
This is site bugs fixes and updates page that was posted on April 26th, 2013. News General * *Image Adjustments and Cropping in deviantART muro ** **Last week, we launched a new set of tools for DeviantArt muro to Beta Testers, and thanks to the efforts of the Beta Testers in reporting bugs, and mudimba's quick work fixing those bugs, we are launching these tools to everyone! *** ***The new "Adjust" panel allows you to adjust a variety of color settings, including contrast, tint, and color temperature. These changes can be applied to an individual layer or the whole image, giving you an even broader means of creating dynamic works of art! ***Crop your artwork by selecting a portion of the canvas and then selecting the "Crop to Selection" option from the Edit menu. ***Add annotations to works in progress by clicking on the yellow Annotation button in the toolbar. *Giving a Premium Membership will now trigger a thank you message for the buyer. *Loading times when viewing a deviation from the More Like This section of a deviation page have been improved, and results can now be navigated using the "Previous" and "Next" buttons or your keyboard's arrow keys. *Terminology used on the Share buttons on deviation pages have been updated to reflect branding guidelines for their respective websites. Sta.sh / Submit *.PSD, .TIFF, and similar image file types can now be submitted as Prints. Bugs fixes General *Trying to delete an item from one's Wishlist would cause an error. *The T-Shirts & Gear Shop was saying that everything was sold out. *A number of fixes were made to category selection when submitting a Journal from the Write a Journal Entry page. *The Manage Members page of Group Admin Areas did not display properly on mobile devices. *When browsing, an incorrect cursor would appear on the "Show More" link. *There were issues with using a browser's back button after visiting a deviation from a search results page. *The "Affiliate" button on Groups was still clickable, even if a deviant did not have permission to request affiliates. *In the Message Center , the "Move" button menu would remain visible even after all items were removed. *There were positioning issues for small thumbnails, such as emoticons, in More Like This on deviation pages. *The banner ad on deviation pages would display on the deviation's Edit screen, for some users. *When browsing a Portfolio's gallery, going to the next item would initially show previous item again before displaying the correct item. DeviantArt muro *There were some visual issues when using deviantART muro while logged out and with third-party cookies disabled. *In rare conditions, flipping a canvas could cause problems with saving. Sta.sh / Submit *There was an error when using "Move to Sta.sh" from inside of a stack. *Error messages about the amount of space in Sta.sh were expressed in bytes, which could be unclear. *Copying Sta.sh links from the menu that appears when hovering over a Sta.sh item was not working in Firefox. *Share button titles appearing on hover were only visible to the sta.sh item owner. *Some users were unable to replace a file, when editing deviations. *In the Premium Content step of the submission and editing process, the modal for the Terms and Conditions was too tall. Sta.sh Writer *For Beta Testers, the new method of writing Journals has been disabled for mobile devices. *"Show more" would always display in the Sta.sh section of the sidebar, even if there was no more to show. *If a user logged out and logged back in while Writer was open, the toolbar would display incorrectly. *Some improvements were made to the animation of the sidebar, when leaving comments in Sta.sh. *Literature deviations were sometimes not included in a deviant's Gallery Stats. *For Mac users in Chrome 26, images dragged into a document would be replaced with links. *Film thumbnails would display oddly when dragged or dropped. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013